


know that you are not alone

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Multi, NCT 2020, Porn With Plot, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vague Found Family Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: Schedules are hectic, there’s a lot to be planned and even more to be done. The bulk of the actual content has already been filmed so that’s not the concern, it’s the everything else. Fans are excited, understandably, so not a day goes by that random amalgamations of people aren’t leaving the dorms at random hours to plan for this thing or that thing, to go to that schedule or this schedule and then there’s the whole group practices that make Renjun kind of feel like he’s a sardine in a can with so many people around him.It’s to be expected but it’s still a little overwhelming sometimes.And just as well, Renjun knew this might happen.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	know that you are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> she lives! this baby has been hiding my documents for so long i figured the least i could do was let her see the light. so here she is, in all her glory for you to enjoy. 
> 
> *title: from home - nct  
> *mildly beta'd

Renjun knew, deep within his bones, that while these few weeks of promo were going to be the best times of their lives since 2018, they were also going to be unbelievably stressful. The dorms’ atmospheres are weird at all hours. The feeling of elation and excitement overpowers everything but there’s exhaustion and nervousness and tension underneath it all and when you have 23 people within four dorms all kind of revving their engine at all hours, it can be a bit much. The mixture of emotions leave a lot of room for them to morph into something else entirely so Renjun is getting used to banging on the walls at all hours, reminding everyone to shut up. 

It was fine when it was just Jaemin and Jeno messing around but now Hyuck keeps coming in here and Yangyang and even some of the older members and while Shotaro and Sungchan are taking everything in stride Renjun would really appreciate it if everyone could let them sleep. They’re a couple of great kids, reached out to Renjun about the older members and the Situation within the group and Renjun told them the long and short of it. They seemed both nervous but relieved in a way that left something easing a bit in Renjun’s chest. 

And it’s not that Renjun is a prude. He has done his fair share of messing around in the dorms, it’s the only way to fully relieve stress sometimes. It’s gotten harder ever since 127 moved dorms but he’s managed alright, especially with WayV still being close. He’s messed around with Jeno and Jaemin a number of times but it gets boring, especially considering how close those two are, and his forays into the WayV dorm notwithstanding, he’s been looking forward to try and get back in the 127 dorms, even just for a night or two. It’s been harder than he ever imagined it being. 

This being said, more than just sex is causing dorm shuffles that cause Renjun to wake up in the morning and see someone he didn’t expect to see at the breakfast table. He found Yuta leaving Shotaro and Jisung’s room the other day and Renjun doesn’t think one of the newest and softest spoken membersof NCT is that brave yet so he can only assume the murmur in Japanese was just the two of them talking. Jisung clearly slept through it because he looked barely awake. Yuta stayed for breakfast and Renjun resisted the urge to ask him to stay the afternoon with him. 

Schedules are hectic, there’s a lot to be planned and even more to be done. The bulk of the actual content has already been filmed so that’s not the concern, it’s the everything else. Fans are excited, understandably, so not a day goes by that random amalgamations of people aren’t leaving the dorms at random hours to plan for this thing or that thing, to go to that schedule or this schedule and then there’s the whole group practices that make Renjun kind of feel like he’s a sardine in a can with so many people around him. 

It’s to be expected but it’s still a little overwhelming sometimes. 

And just as well, Renjun knew this might happen. 

Renjun isn’t the jealous type. It’s not affordable in a group with a concept like this, it doesn’t leave room for jealousy or pettiness. The group is ever expanding, that’s the point and Renjun is open, welcoming to everyone to come into the group. He loves the new kids and has spent the last almost two years getting to know the others. He really considers Yangyang, Dejun and Guanheng to be a few of his closest friends now but there seems to be a shift around the time SM tells them that they’re getting their NCT debut. A shift in them, and as the group as a whole. 

Renjun blames Ten, it’s a fair choice when all Ten can ever talk about is Johnny. Like, we get it, you’re kind of in love with your best friend, and most of them are used to it by now. Renjun can only imagine the ways Ten has hyped Johnny up to the rest of WayV and while Kun isn’t the type to be swayed by that even he’s admitted that Johnny is a good guy (his aversion to spending more than five minutes looking anywhere near his direction still under scrutiny). Ten probably spent every hour of every day trying to drive home the fact that Johnny is great and kind and wonderful and, honestly, one of the best people in the world to climb into bed with and Renjun, while he blames Ten for doing it, can understand why he did. 

He’s almost hesitant when he gets to Johnny’s room. He’s not usually like this, barges into his and Hyuck’s room without a second thought because he’s seen everyone already and sometimes those situations actually go pretty spectacularly, especially if it’s the owners in the room that are already messing around. He feels weird about it tonight, though, pauses for a second before hesitantly pushing the door open. 

Johnny’s practically prone on his bed, his head only propped up by an elbow digging into his mattress, watching something on his laptop. He looks a little more tired than usual, probably from all the work lately, and his eyes are unfocused. Renjun has half a mind to just leave but Johnny looks up immediately and he grins at him, warm as ever. 

“Hey, Injunnie,” he greets him. It’s not very often Johnny calls him that lately, not often anyone outside of Dream calls him that and usually Dream only says it when they feel like babying him. Johnny’s up in a minute, pushing his laptop further to the end of the bed and Renjun stands by the door, smiling at him, unsure. “You okay?” Johnny asks, picking up on Renjun’s uncertainty immediately. 

Johnny is terribly empathetic, very sensitive to other people and Renjun could put that off on years of media training but it’s also just his personality. Renjun pushes the door to the room closed and approaches the bed slowly, becoming aware that this definitely seems like what it is. He doesn’t want Johnny to think that’s the only reason he sees him but Johnny reaches for him and Renjun stumbles into the side of the bed, Johnny up on his knees at the side of the bed, hands on Renjun’s waist. He offers Renjun a little smile, eyes big and open, looking at him curiously. 

Renjun thought about a lot of things to say to Johnny when they got here but they all seem trite, played out. Johnny is still Johnny and he’s still Renjun, even though they both look different right now, different than the last time they did this. With all the promotional stuff they’ve been doing Renjun can barely remember the last time he and Johnny did this, maybe… God, was it all the way last year? Everything blurs together so hard, the radio show and all their comebacks… he loses track of his own thoughts as he thinks about it all, brought back by the gentle hand Johnny uses to tilt his chin up. 

Johnny kisses him, slow and measured and so sweet. He’s a tender lover, especially with the younger ones, the inexperienced ones. Renjun trained him out of that when they started sleeping together but maybe Johnny forgot. Renjun moves his hands to Johnny’s shoulders, leaning in to push harder, to pull a deeper kiss from Johnny but he doesn’t let him. He moves his hand to cup Renjun’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the soft curve of his cheek while the fingers of his other hand flex on Renjun’s waist. 

“Missed you,” slips from Renjun’s lips and Johnny chuckles into his lips. That was not what was supposed to come out but Johnny only holds him tighter, his hand sliding around to press against the small of Renjun’s back, pulling him in closer, letting Renjun’s arms circle Johnny’s neck. Their fronts can press together tightly like this, shoulder to hip and Johnny nips playfully at his lower lip. 

“I missed you too. I thought you forgot about me,” he says and Renjun swallows. He goes still and Johnny moves back, noticing the change in his posture. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Renjun brushes off. 

Renjun feels forgotten. He feels childish, even admitting such a thing in his head, but he’s felt a little bit left to the side lately. Maybe it’s all the schedules he’s been doing on his own lately, the fact that Hyuck and Mark are hard to see because of all the 127 promo, the way it’s always been Chenji and Nomin and Renjun. He feels a little like an extra sometimes and it’s hard to admit, for a lot of reasons. Mostly because Renjun is too proud to say such a thing most of the time, to admit that sometimes he wants someone. Someone just his own. 

Johnny isn’t the person. He’s always there for everyone. He’s always been the person who belongs to everyone but being with Johnny makes you feel like he’s all yours. And Renjun likes to sink into that feeling sometimes, just him and Johnny, and it’s hard to do that when you see a rotating cast of all your members coming in and out of his room. Johnny’s his own person, he can do whatever he wants, Renjun doesn’t blame him for it but he’s just feeling a little… forgotten. 

Especially after seeing the way Johnny’s been doting on Dejun. Renjun would never compare himself to his gege, that’s unfair to the both of them, but there are similarities. Both small, both cute, both strong vocals. Dejun’s never really had the time to spent with the others before and Renjun knows he’s been doting on all three of them just the same, the new kids as well, but Renjun sees it. He notices it and he’s seen the glow Dejun has after spending a night under Johnny’s attention. He gets it, he’s had it, he just… can’t remember the last time he did. 

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asks, a crease in his brow. Renjun shakes his head as though to tell Johnny to forget about it but Johnny won’t. He never does. He lets go of Renjun if only to sit down on the edge of his bed properly, tugging Renjun back into him. Renjun lands on his lap, straddling Johnny’s thighs. “Something’s wrong,” he says, hands landing low on Renjun’s back. Renjun’s hands flutter around near his chest and up to his shoulders but don’t steady. Don’t stop moving. 

“It’s nothing. Nothing worth worrying about anyway,” he says. Johnny looks at him, concern still etched into his features and Renjun lifts a hand, brushing some of Johnny’s hair away from his eyes. It’s blond and gotten really long, Johnny hasn’t been blond since predebut and it’s in a ponytail right now. It’s kind of a jarring change but it’s actually a really good look on him. “Really,” Renjun goes on, dropping his hand back to Johnny’s shoulder. 

“I missed you too,” he says because somehow Johnny always knows what to say. “Really, I did,” he goes on as he turns them over. Renjun falls onto the mattress, still fully clothed. He scoots up the bed, making Johnny chase him until they’re laid out properly, Johnny’s hands on either side of Renjun’s head in the pillows. 

And just like that, the mood in the room changes. It’s an immediate shift, looking up at Johnny’s honey brown eyes as they look down at him, Johnny’s got his knees on either side of Renjun’s thighs and Renjun’s practically pinned to the bed like this. His hands are back on Johnny’s shoulders while Johnny gets all the way down, chests brushing and pulling his lower lip between his teeth before kissing Renjun again. 

“Missed you, baby,” Johnny mumbles into his mouth. The endearment shoots straight through Renjun’s veins, making him tingly all over. He doesn’t even like terms of endearment that much but Johnny says them so softly, gently and wholly it feels good. He holds Johnny close to him, holding onto his wrists behind Johnny’s neck, opening his mouth. 

Johnny hasn’t forgotten. This is clear from the moment Johnny bears down on him, settles his weight on Renjun’s thighs and moves his hands to cup his face, tilting it to lick into his mouth. God, Renjun is pretty sure he could lie here for hours and just let Johnny kiss him. He would let Johnny take as much as he wants if it means he can spend as much time as he pleases here in this bed, underneath him and moaning into his mouth. 

And he is moaning. Much louder than he thought he would be, especially considering Johnny’s only kissed him so far but it’s been awhile. It’s been far too long since he’s been with literally anyone and he moves his arms from Johnny’s shoulders to slide them down over his chest, his stomach, yanking at the fabric of his t shirt to get him to take it off. 

Johnny pulls away, lips delightfully red from the ravenous way he went after Renjun’s mouth, and pulls his shirt off. It lands on the floor between the beds and he slides down Renjun’s body. He crawls the length of him and Renjun pushes himself up to his elbows. He’s only in his sweats and an oversized hoodie that belonged to someone else at some point, or he stole it from styling, he doesn’t remember. Actually Chanyeol might’ve worn this before, that might be why it’s so big. Johnny tugs the sweats down his legs immediately, taking his boxer briefs with them and then spreads his legs, getting down between them. 

Renjun lets his head fall back as Johnny mouths his way up the inside of his thighs. He wants to watch but it’s also been so damn long he’s not sure he would be able to handle it. Johnny’s lips on his skin are quite enough and he’s also not sure he’s ready to see Johnny’s reaction to what he prepared for him. 

“Oh, Injunnie,” Johnny moans and Renjun knows he’s seen it. And then Johnny’s fingers are tucking under the flared handle of the plug and tugging. The moan that rips out of Renjun is far too loud and he falls to the bed, throwing his hands over his mouth to muffle it. Johnny laughs into his hip though, and pushes it back in. It’s not a lot but it’s enough and Renjun squeezes his eyes shut, head thrown back in the pillows, trying to silence the noises he’s letting out. 

Johnny is ruthless though, begins fucking him shallowly with the toy. It was hard enough to get it in, his hands shaking as he considered that maybe Johnny wasn’t interested tonight or he wasn’t prepped enough. Renjun spent nothing less than half an hour in an uncomfortable position trying to open himself up for the toy, his body unused to the intrusion and now Johnny’s essentially playing with him when he could be fucking him. 

“Johnny hyung,” Renjun whines, which is entirely unlike him. Renjun’s a little whiny in bed but he doesn’t sound like Mark. That noise was not a sound he was used to making though and his hands move to cover his whole face, embarrassed. The bed shifts underneath him and then a hand is gently moving his hand from his face, Johnny so much closer than he was before. Renjun feels stupid and exposed and desperate in a way he definitely usually isn’t. 

Johnny kisses him again, deep but slow and pulls the plug out of him gently. Renjun gasps when it slides entirely out with a slight popping noise, suddenly so empty. Johnny pulls away to set it aside on the bedside table, pulling open a drawer to retrieve the condoms and lube. A part of Renjun doesn’t want him to wear one but he knows better and bites his tongue. 

“You okay?” Johnny asks, kissing his cheek. Renjun nods. “Injunnie,” Johnny states and he keeps calling him that. It makes something squirmy and weird keep happening in his stomach and he’s not sure if he likes it. 

“I’m okay,” Renjun agrees, vocalizing his thoughts. “I want this.” 

“Okay,” Johnny says. He presses a fleeting kiss to Renjun’s lips before shimmying out of his own sweats. 

Renjun knows Johnny is big, has always known that, but it’s been a minute and he’s not entirely sure his toy was enough to prepare him. But Johnny is nothing if not diligent so he rolls the condom on securely, applies a liberal amount of lube and then fits himself back between Renjun’s thighs. Just the feeling of Johnny’s head against his rim is a lot all of a sudden and Renjun brings his lower lip between his teeth, nervous and excited for it. 

Johnny pushes inside of him slowly and it’s all consuming. It always is, Johnny fucking him. Everyone wants to be with Johnny because of this, no one in this group is as experienced or good as Johnny is in bed. He makes everyone feel special and Johnny rests his hands on the bed while Renjun wraps his legs around his hips, pushing into him until he’s balls deep and they’re flush. Renjun doesn’t remember the last time he felt this full and he moans softly as Johnny kisses his way up his throat. 

“Injunnie-” 

“Can you please just call me my name,” Renjun asks, feeling a little like he’s about to vibrate out of his skin. 

“Renjun,” he whispers into his neck. “Renjun, baby. Renjunnie,” Johnny whispers as he pulls back, only to thrust back in, slow and measured. Johnny’s cock drags so slow along his walls and Renjun bites back a moan, not knowing how loud he’s going to be. He’s loud, yes, but this really isn’t the time. He doesn’t know how full the dorm is right now nor where Hyuck even is so he’s trying to be considerate but he’s also not very sure how long he’s going to last, feeling like Johnny’s tearing him in half in the very best way. 

Where their sex is usually a lot more frantic fucking, Renjun likes it rough and fast and a little bit painful, Johnny takes him slowly tonight. He draws out the pleasure, fucking Renjun so slowly, all the way in only to pull out so slow Renjun can feel all of Johnny as he pulls out. It’s maddening, the way the pleasure simmers under his skin.

He’s sweating under his hoodie and underneath Johnny but he doesn’t want to move. He doesn’t want to ask Johnny to go faster or harder or to give him more because he wants to live in these moments. He could lie here for hours if this is how Johnny is going to treat him tonight. He’s not like glass, not like he’s on the edge of shattering into pieces but like he’s precious. Like he wants to care for him, give him as much as he can manage and Renjun doesn’t remember the last time he was with someone and they made him feel like this. 

Johnny settles back on his knees after a series of moments and moves his hands, finding Renjun’s on the bed. He threads their fingers together and leans over him again, pinning his hands above his head. Renjun breathes a shuddering breath as Johnny readjusts, this time fucking into him harder. It punches a breathy noise from Renjun’s chest, the sudden change of pace making the pleasure skyrocket. 

He fucks him harder, faster and Renjun whines every time he pushes all the way in. It’s still not the same as before but it’s closer and Johnny leans all the way down, mouth on Renjun’s neck, kissing all over. He won’t leave marks, he can’t, especially not now, but he’s fucking Renjun stupid and won’t stop kissing him and Renjun’s head is spinning. His orgasm is close, racing up on them and he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to stave it off. 

“Close?” Johnny mumbles into his jaw and Renjun nods, breathing quickly. “It’s okay, baby. You can come, baby.” 

“I want you to come first,” Renjun gasps. 

“Renjunnie,” Johnny mumbles, pressing a kiss under his jaw. “It’s okay. You don’t have to wait for me,” 

“I want to. I want to feel you come inside first,” he admits and Johnny groans lowly into his throat. Impossibly, Johnny fucks him faster and Renjun feels like he’s about to break apart. The bed is creaking, it’s a cheap IKEA bed so it’s no wonder, and there is no way the others can’t hear them. Renjun is going to have a limp tomorrow and he doesn’t even care, wants it. Wants everyone to know that Johnny had him last night, that he was the one who Johnny fucked so hard the bed threatened to break. 

“‘m close, Renjunnie,” Johnny warns him and Renjun clenches around him. Johnny moans, burying his face into Renjun’s neck. His thrusts are starting to get erratic and Renjun squeezes his hands as Johnny fucks him. He’s going to come and Renjun is going to lose it the moment he does. 

Johnny stills, pressed all the way inside of him and Renjun comes the moment he feels Johnny throb inside of him. He spills all over his stomach, thankful his hoodie slipped up his stomach while they were fucking. It’s all over his stomach and hips, dribbling down the sides of his cock. He can barely catch his breath, the feeling of being so full overwhelming as he clenches and spasms around Johnny, buried as deep as he can be. Johnny groans, deep and low, into Renjun’s neck as he comes, squeezing Renjun’s hands tightly. Renjun’s hands are so much smaller than Johnny’s but he’s gentle with him even when he’s barely able to focus, spilling hotly into the condom. 

For a couple of minutes they remain in that position, Renjun keeping Johnny inside with his legs wrapped around his hips and Johnny’s hands in his. Renjun moves his head and Johnny lifts his, bumping their noses together before pressing their lips together. Johnny kisses him so softly, slow and tender. There’s some kind of feeling welling up in his chest that he’s not entirely sure he’s okay with but it exists and Renjun flexes his fingers in Johnny’s. 

They untangle from each other and Johnny disappears into the bathroom shortly to get a washcloth. The cum on Renjun’s stomach is drying and he feels wrung out. He doesn’t feel like much more than a puddle of sweat and dopamine but he tries to bring his mind back together so he can get back to the Dream dorms before it gets too late. 

Johnny comes back a few moments later and gets down on the bed, wiping him down gently. He’s always so gentle and Renjun blinks a couple of times, trying to gather his thoughts. It feels like they’re rattling around in his head with absolutely no chance of them becoming cohesive but he has to try. 

The rag lands in the hamper and Johnny lays himself out on the bed next to him. Renjun turns to get out but Johnny reaches for him, hand landing low on Renjun’s stomach. 

“You’re leaving?” Johnny asks, a crease in his brow. 

“I should, right?” 

“You don’t have to,” he replies, softly. Why is Johnny being so fucking soft tonight? Is he always this soft and Renjun’s just… not noticed? “Stay the night. You look tired. And we haven’t… spend the night together in a while,” he says. It’s a forced casual tone and Renjun settles back down, turning onto his side to face his hyung. 

“Okay,” Renjun mumbles. 

“Are you sure everything’s okay?” Johnny asks, his hand sliding along Renjun’s waist and settling low on his back when he gets in closer. Renjun ducks his head to hide it in Johnny’s collarbone and hums. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Renjun replies, but it’s all muffled by Johnny’s skin. He keeps his hands to himself and Johnny pulls him in as close as possible, not pressed against each other but it’s a close call, his hand sliding up and down Renjun’s back, under his hoodie and back down, resting his chin on top of Renjun’s head. 

“You don’t seem fine,” Johnny says. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” 

Johnny’s room has seen many secrets, heard many different stories and concerns and confessions. If these walls could talk and all that. Renjun isn’t entirely sure he’d want to hear what they would say and he’s not entirely sure he’s ready to let them hear his own troubles. 

“Yeah,” Renjun agrees. “Why did you keep calling me Injunnie tonight?” He asks, voicing the only question he thinks he can get away with. 

“I thought you liked it,” Johnny admits. “You always have before.” Johnny moves away and Renjun pulls back to look at him. Johnny brushes his fingers along Renjun’s cheek, the fall of his fringe over his forehead. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry.” 

“Renjunnie,” he murmurs, ducking down to kiss him again. Renjun tilts his chin up to let him but Johnny lingers around his lips, bumping their noses together and brushing their lips together without actually kissing him. He swallows, moves his hands to touch Johnny, hands on his waist. He’s just the right size to curl against Johnny’s stomach and chest and Johnny smiles the smallest thing, something Renjun can only sort of see with how close they are. He presses their lips together and Renjun’s eyes flutter shut, their lips meeting again and again, gentle and sweet. 

Renjun pulls his cap lower over his eyes, sitting back against the wall as they take a short break. They’ve all been up since about five in the morning and the new kids are struggling a bit to keep up. They’re doing better than some other trainees would be, better than Renjun in the beginning for sure, and this must all be very overwhelming so they’re taking a few more breaks than normal. There’s a couple of camera people around, a few members also holding cameras, filming around. Renjun hopes they don’t catch him out here by himself, checking his phone. 

Guanheng has his head in Xuxi’s lap, the two of them and Mark sitting in the opposite corner of Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin standing near them. Kun keeps doing laps, checking in one everyone, going counter clockwise to Taeyong’s clockwise. Kun still keeps walking past Johnny though and Renjun is going to get him for that. 

Johnny is practically plastered to Dejun’s back if he’s not he’s teasing the new kids, cuddling up to Shotaro especially. He’s still a little shy and Johnny’s Japanese isn’t great but he’s a big, warm teddy bear that people feel comfortable around. Doyoung and Yuta are helping Shotaro a lot and his Korean isn’t bad, even if it isn’t great yet. He’s a quick learner, has been able to keep up with the older members during the choreo, most likely due to his dance background. 

Johnny is back to messing around with Dejun and Renjun glances up from his phone to see him with his arms around Dejun’s middle. He’s not used to this kind of affection yet, WayV are affectionate but no one is as terrible a cuddle monster as Johnny is when he’s in a mood and Dejun’s blushing pretty bad. It’s actually pretty cute and Renjun lifts his head a bit, smirking to himself as Johnny hooks his chin over Dejun’s shoulder, a pretty hilarious thing to see considering Dejun is even smaller than himself and Ten. 

“What’s that face about?” 

Speak of the devil. He plonks himself right on down next to Renjun on the floor, crossing his legs as he smiles at him, trying for cute and missing by a mile. Ten’s cute smile is reserved for a select few people only and Renjun has yet to see him do it at him. Renjun’s pretty sure you have to be a certain level of friend before you get access to Ten’s cute smile and he’s still not quite managed it yet. 

“Johnny and Dejun,” Renjun says. Ten looks over and this time his smile is cute, it melts into something exuding fondness, seeing his unit member and one of his best friends getting along. Renjun folds his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around him as he looks as well. Dejun is well in conversation with Taeyong but Johnny is wrapped around him like a rather stubborn octopus. Johnny’s gonna have to let go before a camera gets a shot of that or someone’s going to get scolded. 

Or maybe not. Maybe that only applies to the older members and everyone born during 2000 or younger. 

Ten looks back at Renjun and notices the way he’s curled into himself, staring at his phone again. Ten drapes himself over him dramatically, cooing in his ear. Renjun groans, slapping at his friend’s arm to get him off but Ten will not be deterred, only gets louder and Renjun knows several people are looking at him, including Kun, which is so unfair. If he was a good gege he would get Ten off of him but he won’t. 

“Get off,” Renjun groans. 

“Renjunnie!” Ten cooes extra loudly and Renjun wriggles around, falling onto his side as he does so. There has to be a camera on them now, which is just awful and Ten won’t let go. They’re on the floor and Ten is making a scene and several of their members are openly laughing at them, which is so stupid. Their whole group is stupid. Everyone is seeing this and no one is doing anything. Ten is a menace. 

Renjun rolls out from underneath him, Ten giggling as he calls out to him again. Renjun still wants to look cute for the camera, however, it’s his job after all, so he launches himself at Ten and they both go sprawling on the studio floor. Their roughhousing peters out after getting a good laugh from the rest of their members and Renjun rests his head on his friend’s shoulder, Ten wrapping his arms around his middle. They’re essentially just cuddling on the floor now and Renjun lifts his head hesitantly, glancing over at the far side of the room. 

Dejun keeps glancing at him with his mouth pinching into that cute little smile of his while Johnny is fooling around with Mark and Jeno in front of Hendery, who has gotten possession of the camera at some point. Taeil and Sicheng are staying as far away from the camera as physically possible, which Renjun does not blame them for since the three of them are being loud, especially with the sound of Xuxi’s laughter in the background.

“When was the last time you and Dejun hung out?” Ten asks in his ear. Renjun turns back to him and sees that knowing look in Ten’s eyes that says he is not going to be listening to any kind of bullshit. Well, fuck. 

“I dunno,” Renjun mumbles into Ten’s shoulder. “It’s been a while. What with everything-” 

“You should come over tonight,” Ten interrupts. Renjun sighs, face buried into his shoulder. “Just to hang out. We’ll get dinner, ask Chenle, it’ll be a whole China Line hang out. What do you think?” 

“You’re up to something,” Renjun says and Ten laughs, trembling under Renjun with his giggles. 

The dance instructor calls them all back and Renjun climbs up and off of Ten. Renjun helps him up with a hand and Ten stumbles a little into him as he gets to his feet. Everyone is moving into position but Ten holds fast to Renjun’s hand, tugging him in, glancing around for the cameras. 

“I’m always up to something, Injunnie,” Ten replies. He presses a fleeting kiss to Renjun’s temple before pulling away. Renjun rolls his eyes, adjusting his cap to sit more comfortably on his head and tugs his flannel off, tying it tightly around his middle as he gets back into position on the opposite side of the formation from Ten. 

The WayV dorm is not big enough to house them all, even though they do, arguably, have the most spacious dorm. It’s necessary when they have two cats and a hyperactive dog. Bella’s on Renjun and Chenle the minute they step in the dorm and Kun calls out for her not to jump but Renjun catches her immediately, cradling her to his chest as the two of them wander further in. 

“You know you’re the reason she jumps so much,” Kun comments and Renjun sneers playfully, wandering into the kitchen. He sets Bella down as he gets close to the stove, the dog immediately running around the kitchen and skittering on the linoleum. Renjun looks over Kun’s shoulder as he’s cooking and Kun moves an arm to wrap it around Renjun’s middle, tugging him in to press a kiss to his temple. 

“Hungry?” Kun asks and Renjun nods, cuddling up to his gege’s side. 

Kun has a habit of cooking for a small army. It’s a good thing when Xuxi eats so much, always has, but it sometimes makes the kitchen a little bit cramped. Renjun tries to help but quickly gets dismissed to find the other boys when he offers. Renjun leaves Kun’s side to try and find the others. Most of them are in the living area, Ten and Guanheng doing something that looks like a weirdly freestyle’d version of their title track choreo. Yangyang and Dejun are on the couch while Sicheng is spread out on the floor, playing a game on his phone, like usual. The cats are in their cat tree and Chenle and Xuxi are missing but there’s barking coming from Xuxi and Sicheng’s room. 

Renjun plops himself down next to Dejun on the couch, intending to do as Ten suggested, hang out with him more. Dejun doesn’t even think twice about it, makes room for him to settle down next to him, adjusting his guitar so it doesn’t get in Renjun’s way. Renjun hooks his chin over Dejun’s shoulder as he starts strumming again, picking at the strings and finding a melody. 

It clashes directly with whatever the hell Ten and Guanheng are doing but the two of them seem to be in their own little world anyway. Bella comes skittering out of the room and Xuxi and Chenle follow, trying to catch her. Sicheng rolls out of the way, eyes not even leaving his phone while Kun shouts about roughhousing from the kitchen. As is the way in the WayV dorm; chaos, but gentle chaos. 

Kun starts yelling for everyone to eat a few minutes later and the living area clears out quickly. It always does if Kun is making the meal, all of them rushing around to wash up. Kun is serious about washing up for dinner and they all file back into the kitchen with choruses of thank yous for their oldest gege, Ten even sparing him a kiss to his cheek. Kun smacks him in the arm as he moves out of the way for everyone to get something to eat. 

The kitchen is too small for them to be eating in and the dining room is just as small as well as the table is covered in everyone’s shit from practices so that’s out. They eat in the living room, spread out on the floor, couches and in front of the coffee table. Conversation essentially comes to a halt, but that’s not a surprise. No one really has anything to say right now, all of them spending so much time together. Bella won’t stop whining from behind the baby gate, which Louis has stopped trying to get through since that one time he almost got stuck. 

Sicheng yanks Chenle for dish help while Renjun and Dejun hide in the bedroom. Guanheng and Ten continue being weird in the main room, but this time with Xuxi and Yangyang to cheer them on, Kun disappearing into the bedroom as well. Renjun and Dejun get comfortable on the bed while Kun plugs himself into his computer and tunes them out entirely. Renjun’s never been a fan of the top bunk but they get tangled in the blankets on his bed and clinging to Dejun makes him feel a little safer. 

This is not the first time nor will it be the last time Dejun and Renjun do this. Dejun started training far after Renjun and debuted even later but they picked up a friendship quickly, something having to do with being close in age and having the same position in their groups. It’s harder to reach out to someone older than you sometimes and Dejun confided a lot in Renjun about his fears, his nerves, the only vocalist in WayV that hadn’t already proved themself in some way. Renjun got that, probably better than anyone else could, especially being so young and having so much on your shoulders. 

It’s still a weight the both of them carry and Renjun wishes they had put Dejun in his unit instead of the other one sometimes. They carry on, though, working hard to prove to themselves that they can do this, that they’re strong enough to shoulder this weight. 

It’s a little uncomfortable, with Dejun’s guitar splayed across his stomach while Dejun strums at it idly. There seems to be no particular rhyme or reason to the tune he’s playing but Renjun rests his cheek on his gege’s shoulder and listens. It sounds nice and Dejun’s a warm weight against his side as they lie in bed, words not necessary. 

“Can I ask you a question,” Dejun poses not long later and Renjun hums, lifting his eyes to look at his face. Dejun doesn’t stop looking at the guitar across them, though. 

“Sure.” 

“Do you and Johnny hyung… uhm…” 

“Sleep together?” Renjun asked, gently. A blush creeps it’s way into Dejun’s ears. “Sometimes. Not a lot lately, not… not really had the time.” 

“Because of us?”

Renjun can read between the lines just as good as the rest of them so even though Dejun says ‘us,’ his fingers falter a little bit, his eyelids flutter shyly and the implied ‘me’ sits right on the tip of his tongue. It’s true, Johnny’s been spending most of his time with Dejun, especially since the initial vlive. It was all completely by chance but Johnny’s always been the kind to want to forge strong relationships with people he works with so he’s been keeping close to Dejun, in a lot of ways. It’s not just Dejun, Guanheng and Yangyang have been sticking close to him as well but Dejun is an easy, shy target and Johnny’s always loved picking on some of the most shy members. 

“Not really,” Renjun tells him. Because it’s not really just about him. 

Renjun’s been keeping his distance for a lot of reasons. Possibly, probably, mostly to protect himself. No use getting hung up on someone he can’t have but it’s only kind of worked out for him. Even so, creating space, especially when you still have to work together in a professional capacity, might be better. Especially for him. 

Maybe it’s just Renjun but he’s never seen Johnny to be the type to get hung up on personal stuff like that. 

“If that’s something you’re worried about,” Renjun says after a momentary pause, “you shouldn’t. No one is going to resent you for how much time you’ve been spending with Johnny, gege. I promise. It’s okay.” 

“I just don’t want to step on any toes,” he admits, hands going still. “I know I’m still new so…” he trails off awkwardly. 

“That’s okay,” Renjun says. 

Dejun turns his head to look at him and tilts forward, just enough to bump their foreheads together. Renjun grins as Dejun does the same, their noses bumping together in this proximity. Renjun could kiss Dejun like this but this doesn’t feel like the right moment to do so. He’s kissed Dejun in a lot of other situations but he just nuzzles in closer and Dejun hums. 

“Let’s spend more time together, okay, didi?” Dejun asks and Renjun breaths a laugh. 

“I’d like that.” 

Spending more time around Dejun means, at least right now, spending more time with Johnny when it comes to full group practices. It’s not so bad when it’s just unit practices or time spent away from everyone or what have you. Sometimes it’s just the two of them and a handful of others, such is the case when Renjun gets dragged along into a vlive that he did not agree to. It’s a totally random group of people when he and Dejun show up but Jaemin and Jeno yell from the corner of the couch so Renjun gets squished between them and Dejun the entire time. 

They have another China Line vlive and this time the room is so much more crowded than before. Ten shows up as well as the WayV maknaes and Jungwoo, Taeyong, Doyoung and Johnny all pop in. It’s weird, so weird having so many people talking, especially when only a few of them know Chinese well and Kun keeps passive aggressively correcting Doyoung and Ten when they stumble over their words. 

“You’re using the wrong inflection,” Renjun corrects Johnny once when he’s in the room. He’s on the other side of Dejun and Ten has plopped himself right in Johnny’s lap as soon as he was in the room. No surprise there. Kun glances while Johnny turns to look at him over Dejun’s head, mock offense on his face. 

“Renjun,” he says, stressing the second syllable, the exact inflection he just messed up. Renjun rolls his eyes as he settles into Dejun’s side. Johnny goes off on a tangent about Renjun correcting him to Ten, who pats his shoulder in complete non-sympathy while Dejun giggles into Renjun’s hair. 

The couch is too small and even though Johnny has an arm around Ten’s middle to steady him the other is thrown across the back of the couch behind Dejun. His fingers brush the back of Renjun’s neck. Renjun doesn’t react facially but he leans back into the touch, Johnny’s fingers coming back to press reassuringly into the nape of his neck before falling away completely. 

Johnny is still one of the best Mandarin speakers in their group, behind Jungwoo who’s actually been brushing up, unlike Johnny. It’s funny when Dejun, Xuxi and Guanheng all start talking in Cantonese, however, because no one knows what’s going on and it’s refreshing to see such bewilderment on Johnny’s face. Dejun keeps whispering translations to Renjun and it’s evident when Johnny catches on that Renjun is being told but not him because he starts tugging on Dejun’s shirt like a petulant child. 

“Xiaojunnie!” Johnny whines and Dejun giggles brightly. 

It’s nice to see Dejun start to branch out with the other members. Right now it’s just Johnny and Doyoung and Taeyong but he’s already been speaking with Mark more often and reaching out to Taeil and Jungwoo. He’s already taking Johnny’s teasing in stride, which isn’t always easy to do and it makes Renjun optimistic for the future. 

Johnny leaves before they sign off and he deposits Ten right back on the couch between Dejun and Sicheng before he does leave. He and Kun still aren’t speaking, still suspicious in Renjun’s opinion, and he steps over said member carefully. He bids the vlive goodbye in Chinese and English, blowing kisses before slipping out the door. It’s not long before they call it on the vlive, already having been going for over 45 minutes. All their visitors and the fun they’d been having they lost track of time and the managers are tapping their wrists like watches impatiently. 

There aren’t many schedules planned, especially with the stages looming. They have a few blocked hours for practice, full group and unit ahead of them but they file out of the room, Guanheng and Xuxi still going in Canto while Chenle clings to Kun’s side, making the two of them almost waddle down the hall. 

“You have schedules?” Dejun asks as soon as everyone starts to clear out. Some of the managers are hanging back to clean up or calling out to the others to track them down. Renjun and Dejun are both clear on schedules for a few hours. When Renjun tells Dejun as such he smiles. “You wanna come back to the dorms with me?” 

Some of the boys have this terrible habit of saying these things and it comes out kind of skeezy. Jaehyun and Yuta are the worst because they lack casualty and their charms tend to fail them around the members. Mark and Donghyuck are the same way when they’re overly eager but Dejun doesn’t sound like that. In fact, Renjun doesn’t even know whether his intentions are like that or not and even if they are, he’s still going to say yes.

“Yeah, okay,” Renjun agrees. Dejun bumps their shoulders together before leading him down the hall. 

“Hey, Renjunnie!” Someone calls out and they both stop short to look. Johnny is walking past Ten and Sicheng to get to them, clearly having lingered around after the vlive. He stops short when he realizes they’re both looking at him though. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you guys were gonna hang. Nevermind.” 

“No, it’s okay,” Dejun says. He turns to Renjun then, tilting his head a bit in question. “What do you think?” 

He leaves it up to Renjun like that. And Renjun glances between Dejun and Johnny for a second. He doesn’t actually know what Johnny’s intentions were but he stands in the middle of the hallway, hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans and a gently expectant look on his face. Dejun doesn’t look bothered either way and Renjun hums. 

“Alright. C’mon, hyung.” 

They head back to the 5th Floor 127 dorm instead of the WayV dorm, Johnny having an entire room to himself for a few hours a better choice than trying to cram themselves into Dejun or Renjun’s crowded rooms. Johnny opens the door for them and they find Hyuck long gone. Renjun’s pretty sure he had a unit rehearsal anyway so he’s not too worried about it, folds himself up on Johnny’s bed with Dejun plonking himself down with him a second later. Johnny lingers by the door for a period of time, as though everyone isn’t certain as to what this is about to turn into. 

“What’re you doing over there, hyung?” Dejun asks, spreading himself along Johnny’s bed. It’s a location they all must be pretty familiar with at this point and Johnny approaches slowly, as though uncertain. Renjun grins, giggles trying to fight their way up to the surface, so unused to seeing Johnny looking nervous. 

Johnny gets up onto the bed with them and Renjun curls a finger in Johnny’s shirt collar, tugging him in. Even though Dejun is lying underneath them he pulls Johnny all the way forward into a kiss. Johnny startles a little, as though he wasn’t expecting it. Renjun does giggle this time, apparently more used to this than Johnny is. 

It occurs to Renjun, only then, that maybe he and Dejun have a little more experience in this particular situation than Johnny does. Renjun has played around Jeno and Jaemin more times than he can count and when Dejun was just getting his feet underneath him he was messing around with both Xuxi and Guanheng. Johnny is used to doing things like this but most of his sexual encounters are just between himself and another person. Maybe this time, this time Renjun and Dejun can show him a thing or two. 

Renjun doesn’t stop but does slow down a bit, kissing Johnny slower, easing him into security. He’s still a little tense and jumps suddenly. Renjun opens his eyes to glance and Dejun’s got his mouth on Johnny’s neck. Renjun closes his eyes again, hand sliding down Johnny’s chest, getting closer to press them together. Johnny’s still a good kisser, even if he is distracted and Renjun tugs gently on Johnny’s bottom lip before pulling away. 

“You seem nervous, hyung,” Renjun says. 

“I’m-” he clears his throat and Dejun giggles into Johnny’s neck, resting his cheek on Johnny’s shoulder to view the both of them. “Okay, I am. A little. I’m not good at this. I don’t- like, not very often.” 

“It’s fine. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to,” Dejun offers, straightening up. They’re all on their knees in the middle of Johnny’s bed and Johnny huffs a deep breath. “But Renjun and I have done this a few times so if you’d like, we could show you.” 

Johnny’s eyes dart between the two of them and Renjun wonders briefly what kinds of things Johnny’s mind is coming up with. Dejun didn’t clarify that they’ve done this before but not with each other so he can only imagine what Johnny might be thinking. Dejun and Renjun have, however, fooled around together before so they’re used to each other and while they’ve never shared details on their time with Johnny they both know some things he likes. In tandem, they could show Johnny a good time, if he wants. 

“Okay,” Johnny agrees. “How do you want to do this?”

“Depends on how much work you want to do,” Dejun beats him to the punch and it’s delightful, the way Dejun’s shy boy persona slips away once he’s in the situation. Johnny flushes briefly, however. “Because I have some ideas.” 

“So do I, gege,” Renjun says, bumping their shoulders together. 

The fact that they don’t manage to scare Johnny off right away is a good start and he’s also incredibly agreeable so stripping the man down to nothing and getting him to lie down on the bed goes surprisingly well. Renjun can only assume his powers of persuasion and Dejun’s puppy eyes are unstoppable and they can never team up for evil or the world will never be the same. And a lot of kissing definitely helps. 

After finally managing to get them all stripped down to nothing, Renjun takes the initiative to kiss Dejun. It’s been awhile since he’s gotten to kiss Dejun, that much is obvious the moment he finally gets his lips on his. It’s just as nice as it always has been but it takes some getting used to, refamiliarizing himself with Dejun’s mouth. And his gege is nothing if not accommodating, holding Renjun gently by the chin and kissing him deeper, licking past his lips and relearning the feeling of tongue. Renjun holds tight to Dejun’s biceps, which are more muscular than he remembers. Goddamn him and Xuxi and their boxing dates. 

The pressing heat of Johnny’s eyes on them is foreign but not unwelcome. Everything about this is going to take some getting used to, he doesn’t even remember the last time he was with two people instead of one but it’s familiar in a way. Johnny doesn’t even hurry them along, doesn’t seem to be impatient or annoyed by it all, not that Renjun expected him to be. Johnny has always been a giver in bed and seeing two people he’s going to get to have having a good time must be quite enough for him. 

Even so, Renjun finally pulls away from Dejun’s lips, letting his gege trail kisses down his neck and he looks over. Johnny’s eyes are hooded, propped up on his elbows where he’s lying across the bed and he’s hard already, cock thick and standing at attention. Renjun drags his attention away to get Dejun’s opinion on the matter. 

“Do you want to ride hyung or should I?” Renjun asks. 

“What do you think?” Dejun replies. 

Renjun wonders briefly how many times Johnny and Dejun have slept together. He’s clearly not in any rush to have Johnny again so he must be pretty satisfied with how many times they’ve done this. Renjun, however, has not been sleeping with Johnny regularly in a while. And he’d like to. 

“You mind?” Renjun asks, fluttering his lashes for effect. Dejun grins at him, cups his face and kisses him hard. 

“Let me prep you,” Dejun whispers into his lips. 

Just because he can, Renjun straddles Johnny’s thighs, getting down on his hands and knees on top of him. Johnny smiles at him, lifting a hand to push some of his fringe away from his eyes. The click of the bottle of lube is loud and Renjun rocks a little impatiently as Dejun slicks up his fingers, putting a hand on Renjun’s hips to steady him when he’s ready. 

Renjun’s eyes flutter closed as Dejun pushes a finger into him, a breathless little moan slipping past his lips. Johnny’s fingers trail over the side of his face as Dejun opens him up and Renjun swallows, rocking back against the finger Dejun’s got inside of him. Dejun leaves a gentle kiss on his lower back, pushing back in harder, making Renjun moan a little louder and Johnny chuckle softly. 

“Cute,” Johnny mumbles. He presses a kiss to Renjun’s forehead.

It’s almost excruciating, the waiting. Normally Renjun likes this, the prep, the build up, but he’s impatient tonight. He really wants this. They have a few hours until they have to meet up for schedules, they’re in no rush but he feels antsy, anticipating the feeling of having Johnny at the same time as Dejun. It’s always extra exciting, doing this, having this kind of experience with more than one person. 

By the time Dejun’s got three fingers in him Renjun’s a whining mess and Johnny’s buried two fingers in his mouth in an effort to muffle him. Renjun isn’t usually the type to let people put their fingers in his mouth but he sucks on Johnny’s fingers eagerly and Johnny watches with rapt attention as Renjun drags his tongue along the length of his fingers before sucking hard, only for his mouth to fall open, spit dripping from his lower lip when Dejun rubs his fingertips against his prostate. 

“Fuck,” Renjun mumbles and Johnny removes his fingers from between his lips. 

Dejun helps right Renjun and Johnny rolls a condom down over his cock. Renjun leans back against Dejun’s chest for a moment, Johnny helping to line Renjun up to his cock. Renjun moans, long and low when he sinks down on Johnny’s cock, thick enough that it stretches him out and fills him deep, gravity doing most of the work. 

“Shit,” Johnny curses. “You always look so good like this,” he mutters, running a hand over Renjun’s thigh. 

“Get your fill because you won’t be looking at it much longer,” Dejun warns him. Johnny smirks and picks himself up to press a kiss to Dejun’s lips over Renjun’s shoulder. Renjun’s fingers run through Johnny’s hair briefly before Johnny pulls away.

“Then get up here,” Johnny goads. 

It’s not his preferred view but Dejun’s pretty from behind and Renjun watches him straddle Johnny’s chest, Johnny’s arms wrapping around his thighs. Johnny has a big mouth, both literally and figuratively, and it’s nice to know it’s useful for something. That something is made pretty obvious when Dejun can sink his cock between Johnny’s open lips, all the way to the base and Johnny only swallows. Dejun’s never considered himself especially well endowed but he’s average and Johnny swallows around him like a pro, opening his throat and breathing through his nose. 

Renjun circles his hips slowly and relishes the way Johnny moans, and Dejun moans in response. It’s a gorgeous chain of events, Renjun fucking himself down on Johnny’s cock, getting a reaction out of Johnny and one from Dejun because of it. They sound incredible together and Renjun rocks his hips, resting his hands on Johnny’s stomach and lifts himself up only to build up a steady rhythm. 

He could do this for hours. They don’t have the time, obviously, but he loves the sounds Johnny keeps making, mouth full while Dejun throws his head back and moans loud enough for the both of them. Dejun only moves slightly but if Renjun knows anything it’s that Johnny is nothing if not an eager cocksucker and he likes it when you fuck his mouth a little. He doesn’t have to sing tonight and they all know it so Renjun encourages Dejun. 

“He likes it. Fuck his mouth,” Renjun tells him and Dejun pushes Johnny’s hair from his eyes, big eyes open and looking up at him, plush pink lips stretched around his cock. Dejun puts his hand on the shelf above the bed for leverage and fucks down into his mouth, Johnny’s eyes rolling back in his head as Dejun uses his mouth, jaw falling open. 

Johnny is being nothing if not obedient and that’s hot as hell, Renjun realizes, the way he’s letting his younger members use him for their own pleasure. Renjun can’t be riding him hard enough that he’s going to come but he’s buried deep enough in Renjun that if he circles his hips just right Johnny rubs right up against his prostate. Renjun strokes himself as he rolls his hips, eyes falling shut as he does so. He’s not going to last long and based on the way Dejun is moaning neither is he. 

The amount of noise that must be coming from this room, absolutely no one would be able to mistake it, but Renjun couldn’t care less. He fucks himself harder, lets the noise of his members’ sounds of pleasure wash over himself and rubs his thumb right under the head of his cock, can feel himself twitching in hand. He’s so fucking close, tells them both as such and fucks himself down so hard on Johnny, his thighs are burning. Dance practice is going to be God awful but he can’t even bring himself to care. 

His orgasm fizzles through his system, rushing up fast enough that he couldn’t have stopped it off he tried. He feels himself clench around Johnny, his cock spilling cum across Johnny’s abdomen. Johnny groans and Dejun tips forward, cock pushed to the base into Johnny’s mouth. Dejun is trembling in front of him but Renjun’s eyes are blurry with the force of his orgasm, blinking a couple of times to see Dejun carefully easing himself off of Johnny. 

Johnny is still hard inside of him, not having come yet and Renjun stretched himself out on top of him. Johnny takes the hint, rolls them over and fucks up into Renjun so hard he yelps. Dejun watches through half lidded eyes as Johnny fucks him until he’s also coming, warm even through the condom. Renjun sighs softly, eyes falling shut as Johnny pulls out of him slowly. 

Clean up is minimal, mostly just Johnny having to wipe himself down and he comes back to find the two of them already curled up in his bed. He pauses in the doorway, Renjun’s head resting on Dejun’s shoulder. It’s stunningly adorable and Johnny gets up into the bed, sliding into the bed behind Renjun, hand resting on Renjun’s hip as he presses a kiss to Renjun’s head, leaning over him to place one on Dejun’s forehead. 

“You know we have rehearsal in two hours, right?” Johnny reminds them, getting smacked in the stomach from Renjun while Dejun reaches over Renjun to hit him in the shoulder. “Alright, I’ll shut up,” he replies, getting soft laughter from the other two. 

“We’ll get up in a bit,” Renjun says. “Tired.” 

Renjun still doesn’t feel like this fixes everything. Some days are still harder than others, he still stumbles through the group wondering where he fits in sometimes but this is enough. Right now, settled down between two of his favorite people, two of his members, he doesn’t feel so easily replaceable anymore. 

He’s always known that he isn’t replaceable. He’s important to the team, always has been, but in a group of 23 people it’s hard to remember that sometimes. But when he does, he realizes that he doesn’t need a single person to be there for him because he has 22 people that will always make sure he has a place to fit in.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
